bakuganfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Here We go, Bakugan Tournament!
Everyone was lining up for thr Bakugan World Tourtament. "I can't Wait!" said Sally in an very Excited tone. "Me too!" said Jake as he holds up his bakugans. "You guy's seem excited." said Catie as she looked at them. "Yeah,and Espicly since your gonna join too, with the Bakugan Battle Brawlers!" said Sally. Then Celia (Who was in front of them) Spoke up. "And I'm Really surpised your gonna actully brawl. Catie." said Celia "Yeah, After that Battle with Fantina an week ago, I jsu have to urge to brawl again." said Catie Then Every Brawler got into the standium and satted in their team benches. "Good Evening, Ladies and Gentlemen!" said The Anncoser "Today we have two new teams." He continued. "Two?" said Catie "One is Team Tia!" said The Annocer as three girls appered in front of them, "And The Other team Seer!" He continued as 4 men and a girl appered. "Well, Looks like we have some compation..." said Eva "And know lets see today's matches." he said as the score board showed showed the following matches. Ben VS Catie Celia VS Jenn Dan VS Tia Shun VS Kai Seer VS Sally "Kai?" said Catie as she saw the scoreboard "Let the Matches begon, First up, Ben Leonardo VS Catie Ringo!" Said The Annocer. Then Ben and Catie got on their Platforms as Tia looked at them with an emotionless face. "Get ready to lose, Catie." Ben Thought to himself "Oh and i almost forgot!" said An Girl who ran up to Catie and putted an Bakutech gear on her wrist "These are the Bakumeters what Me and Marocho made!" She said as she putted them on Ben now. "Let's the Match Begin!" said The Annocer. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan Brawl, Barbara Stand!" said Catie as Barbara appered in the battle Field. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan Brawl, Aquos Farakspin, Stand!" said Ben as His Bakugan appered on the Battle Field. "Your Bbbbug Meat!" said Aquos Farakspin "Really? That's the best it could come up with?" Barbara thought to herself. "Ability Card, Activate! Water Drive!" said Ben as Aquos Farakspin Attacked with an Rush Of Water But Barbara moved away "Ability Card, Activate, axe throw!" said Catie as Barbara threw her Axe and Hitted The Aquos Bakugan and it went back into Ball form. "Gate Card, Set! Bakugan Brawl, Aquos Farakspin, Stand!" said Ben as Aquos Farakspin appeared on the battle Ground once more. "I say, That girl has talent..." said an girl in dark brown hair. "But, Not as good as Tia's!" said an Girl with Blode hair. "Wow, That girl is annoying..." said Eva "Abilily Card, Activate! axe combo" Said Catie activating an Abilty Card and Barbara knocked out Aquos Farakspin. "Wow, Ben is really losing." said Celia "Come on! Gate Card Set! Bakugan Brawl, Aquos Farakspin stand!" said Ben "Ability Card, Activate-" said Ben "Ability Card, Activate! hyper axe!" said Catie and Barbara finishes the Final blow to the battle and Farakspin went back into ball form. "Ladies and Gentlemen, Your Victor for this Match is Catie Ringo!" Said The Annoceur as eeryone cheered and Barbara Went back into ball form. Later... Catie was walking in the standium well the Match Celia Vs Jenn was on, and people were cheering. Then Catie heard a voice. "Congratulous on the Match." said A voice that seemed to me an voice of an young women. "Thanks, It wasn't that hard though..." said Catie "Really? " said the Voice "Well, you won't have an easy match for your next match..." she continued as she showed herself. "Wait, Your Tia." said Catie "Correct. And i see your name is Catie..." Said Tia "Yeah. So what about not winning my next battle?" said Catie "I mean your not gonna win...Not well My team or Team Seer has anything to do about it." said Tia "We will be the number 1 team in the world and there's nothing you nor the brawlers can do about it. I suggest bailing out of this tourtament, because your nothing compared to us." Said Tia and she turned around and left. "There's something i don't like about that girl..." said Catie "What?" said Barbara "I don't know, ut for one thing i'll make sure she's down for the count..." said Catie It was the second day of the Bakugan World Tournament. Catie was reading an book at home about Bakugan, Until Jack and Sally appeared in front of her. “Come on, Catie! it’s the second day of the Bakugan World Tournament!” said Sally “Yeah! And Maybe we’ll get to brawl today!” Jack said “Alright! One second!” Catie said in an angry tone. “You better!” said Barbara who was anxious to go too. Meanwhile….. “The search is going very well.“ An Alien who looked like Seer “however the search for the stones is an little slow, thanks to that Bakugan tournament brawlers are doing.” said an female alien who looks like Tia “Hm…I’ll send Snivel’s and Doomark to search New Vestroia and earth at point. well you Keep Brawlers busy. I’ll also send Spectral Bakugan along too.” Said their Boss Mazark. “Understood.” They both said as Mazark signed off. Then suddenly the two Aliens turn into Tia and Seer. “I hope the Battle Brawlers catch Snivel and Doomark.” said Tia Seer nods. “Yes, we can’t let them ruin our plans to capture the almighty Genesis dragooned and control the planets that connect Bakugan.” said Seer They started walking to join their teams. Later it was the second day of Battling! “Alright everyone! Time to see who’s battling who!” Said The announcer “Now everyone today is Tag Battle day! So your going to have an partner!” On the scoreboard, it shows them. Dan and Shun V.S Lucia and Rouna. Sally and Jack V.S Mimi and Noel Catie and Runo V.S Fantina and Victoria “Augh! Fantina….” said Catie in an disgusted tone From another row, Fantina was waving at her and was sitting next to Victoria. “Now, first match is Dan and Shun V.S Lucia and Rouna!” said The Announcer as the four brawlers got on theo battle pads. “Alright, we’ll be these two in an flash!” said Dan , overconfident. "You think you can beat us? HA! not even in an million years you twerps!” Said Lucia talking to them “Let the match Begin!” “Gate Card set!” said Dan and Shun sending out there Gate cards. “Bakugan Sky Raider Jump!” Said Dan. “Drago, Stand!” Drago appeared in the battle arena. Then Shun brawled out Jaakor. “Ha, You think those Bakugan’s are going to beat me and Rouna? NOT an Chance!” said Lucia “Gate card Set!” said Rouna and Lucia “Bakugan Brawl!” they continued. “Ventus Wood Dragon, Stand!” “Darkus Snakia stand!” An Ventus Dragon and Female Snake appeared in the Battle Arena. Tia was looking at them, Then something beeped in her necklace. She went somewhere else. “What is it?” Said Tia as an holographic screen showed up and showed an long nose Alien. “Its Snivel, we’re here at Bakugan city wreaking havoc and serching.asked Snivel. “What!? You two dimwits better becareful.” said Tia “Got it! Over and Out!” Snivel called out as Tia turned and went back to her seat. Dan and Shun was Battling Lucia and Rouna “Ability Card Activate! Gorgon eyes!” As she activated the card, Snakia shotted Lasers from her eyes. “Ability Card Activate! Dragon Thrasher!” Drago activated this ability and sended Wood Dragon and Snakia back into ball form. “And that is the last round! The Winners are Dan and-” Before The Announcer could finish, Snivel and Doomark appeared. “Hey, Who are you!?” Asked Dan “I’m Snivels and This is Doomark and We’re members of The Spectral Forces!” He said. “Spectral Forces?” said Drago “Well, What you know! If it the ultimate Bakugan himself! I see your in top shape.” Said Snival “ What are those Idiots doing?” said Seer “They better not get us busted or I’ll rip there wings off!” said Tia “Now Feel me and Doomark Wrath of our Spectral Bakugan!" 8 Spectral Bakugan Appeared. “ Uh oh…” said Sally “Come on!” said Catie as she holds Barbara. She, Sally, Jack, and Runo ran beside Dan and Shun. "Bakugan, Brawl! Bakugan Stand!" said and Barabara, Eva, Betadron, and Blade Tigera appered in form. and In matter of seconds the Bakugans defeated the Spetral bakugan. "Er.....We're outta here!" and He and Doomark teleported away with the defeated Spectral bakugan. "Er....Sorry, Folks. The Two other battles will be pursphone until tommroow..." Said The Annocer. Everyone Awwed and sighed and left. Catie was still trying to figure who the Sectral Forces were. "Who are they...and What do they want from us...." Catie thoughted in her head. Tia and Seer watches her, In their true forms. "You'll find out soon...But It'll be too late...." Said Tia as she and Seer teleported to their ship. Trivia *This is so far, Catie has won 3 battle's. *This is Lucia's and Rouna first Apperence. ** This is also Zoey's Comeback episode. *This was origannly a seperate story, until i decided to bash it together. Category:Bakugan:Bakugan legends Category:PokeGonGal307121 Category:Episodes Category:Bakukid123456